Sengoku Adventure
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by JakeT.Bug, in this one Sonic and Chris go into the federal era where Inuyasha and his friends are. Sonic and Chris team up to help them get the jewel shards back from Naraku but Naraku as always is already two steps ahead of them and has teamed up with Dr. Eggman. What will happen? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

After Sonic and Chris saw Dr. Eggman fly off with the chaos emeralds they gave him chase for three hours until they lost him and started following the signal. Sonic wasn't sure why the weird signal was coming from a well, he helps Chris to his back and they hop in the well and get going back through landing on the grass near by.

"Where are we?" asks Sonic

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't even know the town we were in." says Chris

"Who are you?" asks Kagome, she was about to head home.

"Uh..I am Chris and this my friend Sonic, we don't mean any harm. We're lost." says Chris

"Aw poor thing." says Kagome

"Who cares. Go on we don't have time for another charity case!" says Inuyasha

"Inuyasha!" says Kagome

"Oh dear here we go again." says Sango

"He won't ever learn" says Miroku

"Nope. Idiot" says Shippo

"What it's the truth." says Inuyasha

"SIT BOY!" says Kagome

He hits the ground hard groaning making Sonic and Chris jump hugging on each other, scared of Kagome.

"Sorry about that, I'm Kagome, this moron is Inuyasha and this is our friends Miroku, Shippo and Sango." says Kagome

"Hello" says Sango

"It's nice to meet you." says Shippo

"Yes, so what brings you here?" asks Miroku

"We were trying to find an enemy of ours he stole something that belongs to us." says Sonic

"We were tracking him and lost his signal when we exited that well." says Chris, pointing behind him

"That's odd I don't know of anyone coming in this way." says Sango

"Same here." says Miroku

"Could it be that strange cloud I tried to tell you about?" asks Shippo

"For the billionth time, Shippo there was no strange cloud." says Inuyasha

"There was!" says Shippo

"Wait what strange cloud?" asks Sonic

Shippo describes the 'cloud' to Sonic and Chris they listened to every detail.

"Dr. Eggman! That's who we are searching for!" says Chris

"So I wasn't imaging things!" says Shippo

"No, Do you think you can show us where it was and which way it was heading?" asks Sonic

"We don't have time for this! We have to look for jewel shards as soon as Kagome comes back." says Inuyasha

"Listen if you help us we help you, deal?" asks Chris

"...Alright." says Inuyasha

They shook hands on it and Kagome says her goodbyes heading back home for three days.

In the meantime:

Eggman crashes his robot from lose of gas. Naraku was near by and thinks he can use him to his advantage so goes over to him.

"Who are you?" asks Eggman

"My name is Narako, who are you?" asks Naraku

"Dr. Eggman" says Eggman

"Well then Dr. Eggman you must know a good deal when you hear it." says Naraku

"Of course I do! Why?" asks Eggman

"Well villagers will come to investigate and try to kill you. I can protect you if you help me." says Naruko

"Villagers? Pah." says Eggman

"Hmm, I must have overestimated you. Goodbye." says Naraku

He starts leaving, when villagers come to kill Eggman, Eggman gave him chase.

"Deal!" says Eggman

"Good. Kagara!" calls Naraku

She comes in on a leaf and lands on the ground bowing to Naraku.

"Yes?" says Kagara

"This here is Dr. Eggman, take him home I have things to do." says Naraku

Without another word, she drags him onto her feather and starts flying home. Where Naraku meets up with them after getting out the chaos emeralds finding value in them. He tosses them on the ground and blocks Dr. Eggman from getting to them.

"If you are trying to fight me over these emeralds they must be valuable. Listen and listen well if you want to go on your merry way you will help me getting rid of someone." says Naruku

"Who is it?" asks Dr. Eggman, getting annoyed.

"Inuyasha, a dog demon. I will fill you in on what all you need to know." says Naruku

So he started talking to Dr. Eggman about what was going on and what happened that lead them up to this point just as Shippo and Inuyasha was doing the same thing for Sonic and Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and Chris agree to get the sacred jewel shards back from Niraku in exchange for Dr. Eggman and the chaos emeralds. Three days pass and Kagome returns with her backpack full again, Inuyasha helps her out and the gang start heading back the way they came where Shippo saw the "weird cloud" was. It was a three day journey when they finally made it back to where they started. They didn't think they would be heading back here anytime soon but plans change from time to time.

"Here we are, I was laying right here looking up at the sky when the weird robot thing flew by." says Shippo

"Which way did it go?" asks Sonic

"Umm….left!" says Shippo

"Sango can you be more specific?" asks Chris

"Yeah I can try, I mean this was four days ago." says Shippo

He looks around and points out in the distance where it was going toward a village they didn't want to go to because Inuyasha is a half demon and Shippo and Kirara are full demons.

"Oh great" says Inuyasha, sarcastically

"What?" asks Sonic

"That is a village that hates demons which Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara are." says Sango

"Maybe we can trick them?" asks Chris

"How exactly?" asks Shippo

"Well Inuyasha is a half demon right? When is the next full moon?" asks Chris

"Tonight actually." says Kagome

"Then we leave then and rest now." says Chris

"What about me and Kirara though?" asks Shippo

Sonic got to work and fixed his hair to cover his ears and Chris made tiny shoes for Shippo. As for Kirara they put a collar on her to make it look like she was some weird dog.

"Okay how about Sonic? I mean he doesn't exactly blend in." asks Sango

"Easy!" says Sonic, he put on his cloak he doesn't normally wear it except for rain. "The darkness should cover my coloring hopefully.

"That works" says Miroku

"Hmm..yeah I see it." says Inuyasha

Everyone smiles at him glad to see him in a good mood today. So the gang make up camp and lay down to take a long nap so they can be ready for the long journey ahead for them. When it starts getting dusk they woke up and started their journey for the village near by. When it got dark, Inuyasha's dog ears disappeared, his hair goes from white/silver to black and his eyes change color too going from green to black as well and more human like. They walked into the village and meet with a priest, Miroku being a monk, approached him.

"Excuse me good sir, may I question you?" asks Miroku

"What ails you, monk?" asks the priest

"Do you remember seeing an odd object four days ago?" asks Miroku

"I do, I will lead you to it tonight but I am afraid I can not give you a place to stay, there isn't enough room, I am afraid." says the priest

"That is fine we rest earlier." says Miroku

"This way then" says the priest

They followed the priest over to where the robot was last seen it looks like it took quite a beating until the villagers were done with it.

"Do what you like monk, but may I ask why you want to know about this object?" asks priest

"It is part of my duty as a monk to investigate odd objects." says Miroku

"I see. Well I won't disturb you and your friends work. Good luck to you." says the priest

"Thank you." says Miroku

The priest went back to his house in the village and they start investigating the object but see no sign that eggman was here except footprints.

"Guys! Look footprints!" says Shippo

"Yup, that is definitely Eggman's big feet but we don't know the other pair." says Sonic

"I have a feeling we will find out." says Kagome

"Let's just tread lightly and follow the second pair of tracks, they might lead us to who eggman is with." says Miroku

Though they all had an idea that it was Naraku, so they continue to follow the tracks waiting for Inuyasha to change back so they can use his nose to smell them out.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day:

"So Inuyasha and his crew are coming this way, hmm...I think they need to be stalled for a bit." says Naraku

"What is the plan, Master Naraku?" asks Kanna

"Kanna… you are falling apart but I need you to go with your sister." says Naraku

"Yes, Master" says Kanna

She got up and finds Kagara tending to an old burn wound, Inuyasha really did a number on her, along with that monk.

"Kanna? You know you shouldn't come in here without permission." says Kagura

"Master Naraku wants us to stall Inuyasha and his friends. Come." says Kanna

"Alright let me fix my clothes, alright?" asks Kagara

She nods and waits outside while she waits for Kagara, out of their past siblings Kagura and Kanna has always been the closets that is probably why Naraku lets Kagara live despite her attempts to try to betray and leave him. Kanna is his favorite out of all of them so who ever Kanna likes is safe, she fears what happens to Kagara after Kanna is long gone. When Kagura was done they left on her feather, they landed right in front of the game.

"You guys again?! " says Inuyasha, drawing out his Tessaiga

"Who are these two?" asks Sonic

"That's Kagura and Kanna, we told you about them." says Sango, drawing out her Hiraikotsu

"Wait guys! This is what they want you guys go on Sonic and I can handle them and catch up." says Chris

"You sure?" asks Kagome

"Yeah. Wait a second then go." says Sonic, stretching.

Before they can react Sonic spins around them bringing them tight into a circle, Kagura tries to attack him but Sonic is way too fast for them. Inuyasha and crew blinked at that for a minute before Chris's yell for them to go brought them back to reality and they ran for it passing past Sonic, Kagura and Kanna. Sonic waits for them to be too far for either of them to run after them and zooms back to Chris's side.

"Nice one Sonic!" says Chris

"Thanks! Ready, Chris?" asks Sonic

"W-what kind of demon are you?" asks Kagura

"Me? I'm not a demon I'm just a hedgehog, that's enough of that why are you trying to stop us?" asks Sonic

"Like I would tell you that, you won't let us go, anyone with eyes can see that you will stop us the second we try to go near your friends." says Kagura

"That's right." says Sonic

"Hmph. Kanna stay behind me, you know you can't fight." says Kagura

"Alright, Kagura." says Kanna

She goes behind Kagura and waits for the battle to begin secretly reporting their failure to Naraku. Naraku can't deliver their punishment before Inuyasha and the crew gets there.

"My my so you found me with that nose of yours half-breed." says Naraku

"Hmph, it's hard to ignore that smell." says Inuyasha

"Well I am afraid I must go." says Narako "Dr. Eggman"

"What?" says Dr. Eggman

"Do what you have to with them I am leaving." says Naraku

"What?! You are leaving me?!" asks Dr. Eggman

"Yes, if you want your emeralds back I suggest that you stop them." says Naraku

He left before Dr. Eggman could stop him using his magic to disappear with.

"This will be fun" says Inuyasha

"Oh yeah. Should be nice to have an easy minion to deal with." says Shippo

"Stand back!" says Dr. Eggman

"No, I don't think we will." says Kagome

They then let Inuyasha beat the living day lights out of Dr. Eggman while they sit and relax, Sonic and Chris coming back with Sonic carrying a knocked out Kagura and Chris carrying a knocked out Kanna, they tie the three together when Inuyasha is done with Dr. Eggman.


	4. Chapter 4

The first one to wake was Kagura she tried to struggle free of her restraints so she could get out of here.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." says Inuyasha, pointing Tessaiga at her.

"I figure you would be long gone." says Kagura

"We can't go anywhere without knowing where your boss is." says Inuyasha

"I see." says Kagura

"Can you tell us where he would go?" asks Kagome

"I can not." says Kagura

"And why the hell not?" asks Inuyasha

"Because I am not even sure." says Kagura

"Lying to protect him won't help you." says Miroku

"She is telling the truth, when he leaves he usually tells us but he has yet to tell us." says Kanna

"Then I guess we are waiting then." says Sango

They set up camp there and Kagome makes food for everyone including Kanna, Kagura and Eggman. She figures they will think it is poisoned so she takes a bite of their food to show that it is perfectly fine.

"What is this?" asks Kanna

"It's ramen noodles, chicken. If you don't like it I have other flavors." says Kagome

"Why are you sharing your food with us?" asks Kagura

"Because you need to eat." says Sango

"So eat up." says Inuyasha

They aren't sure but eat up never the less, they actually enjoy it. They like the taste of the ramen, despite never having it before and wasn't sure by it. It was a few days before Kanna and Kagura got notice of Naraku's location.

"We have to go, he is leading us to him he wants Dr. Eggman as well." says Kanna

"Then we will follow you." says Sango

Kirara grows to her normal size and everyone climbs up on her except for Inuyasha and Kagome, Kagome hops on Inuyasha's back just like always. Kagura uses her feather to carry Dr. Eggman and Kanna, they lead her to where Naraku is waiting for them in a cave.

"There you three are I have been trying to reach you for three days now." says Naraku

"Our apologies we were trying to get rid of Inuyasha and his pesky friends while being tied up." says Kagura, indicating to their bound wrists

Naraku takes a knife and cuts their binds, which they were half thankful for. They felt like they were betraying him and they didn't want to get into trouble. Naraku literally has Kanna's and Kagura's life in his hands they can't do anything. They heard Inuyasha call his Tessaiga which was their clue to move out of the way which they do. Sonic runs in circles surrounding Naraku making it hard for him to breath he grabs the emeralds one at a time and tosses them to Chris who catches them, he then gets out a bottle full of jewel shards and tosses them to Kagome who catches them. Sonic stopped and stuck his tongue out at him before running and picking up Dr. Eggman.

"We will be taking him as well, bye!" says Sonic

They run for it as a dizzy Naraku yelled at Kagara to give them chase. She does before he changes his mind but by the time she caught sight of them they were too far away but she didn't give up chase. She kept going until she grown tired they were almost to the well by this time.

"Naraku I can't get them, I am sorry." says Kagara

"Then get your useless self back here we can get the jewel shards back another day." says Naraku

"Yes, Master" says Kagara

She headed back as Sonic tosses Dr. Eggman through the well.

"That was fun, thanks for the adventure." says Sonic and Chris

"No problem thank you for getting this back." says Kagome

"No problem" they say

"Hopefully we can see you again." says Shippo

"Same here" says Sonic

They smile and shook hands and got hugs then Sonic and Chris went back to Kagome's world through the well. They then started their way home dragging Dr. Eggman behind them.

The End


End file.
